This invention relates to vehicle accessories, namely vehicle covers to prevent paint scratching.
The present invention relates generally to covers provided on trucks and Sport Utility vehicles (xe2x80x9cSUV""sxe2x80x9d). More particularly, this invention relates to a cover provided about trucks and/or SUVs.
It is often desirable for hunters, farmers, or anyone driving a vehicle in the outdoors, to run their vehicle through woods, brush, farm fields, or other places where the vehicle is exposed to outdoor elements that can scratch the truck""s exterior. With the ever-increasing costs of trucks and sport utility vehicles, the owners of the trucks or sport utility vehicles take more care, or should exercise more care, in retaining the value of the vehicle. One factor that could lead to a decrease in truck or SUV value is scratches on the exterior of the truck. These scratches are both unsightly and potentially harmful to the metal exposed when the paint is scratched. For instance, localized areas of rust could develop in and around areas affected by scratches.
On example of a vehicle covering known in the art is a xe2x80x9cbraxe2x80x9d regularly disposed around the headlights, grill, and front bumpers of cars. The car bra functions to prevent debris from chipping paint while driving, as well as adding aesthetic qualities to the vehicle. Other covers known in the art include recreation vehicle windshield or see the vehicle""s rearview mirrors. Most importantly, these covers do not allow safe vehicular travel while at the same time preventing scratches to the vehicle""s exterior.
A scratch resistor comprising a front shield and a rear shield, wherein the front shield is carried by a vehicle, and wherein the front shield covers at least in part a front portion of the vehicle, and wherein the rear shield is carried by the vehicle and covers at least in part a rear portion of the vehicle.
A method of protecting a vehicle from scratches, the method comprising the steps of providing a front shield, coupling the front shield with a front driver side door, draping the front shield about a front portion of a vehicle, coupling the front shield with a front passenger side door, providing a rear shield, coupling the rear shield with the vehicle trailing the front driver side door, draping the rear shield about a rear portion of a vehicle, coupling the rear shield with the vehicle trailing front passenger side door.